Put Your Head on My Shoulder
by kurayami megami
Summary: "La mayoría de ellos también estaban exhaustos. Excepto Minho, que estaba tratando de hablar con una chica linda, pero los ojos de ella estaban cerrados."
1. Put your head on my shoulder

_**Put Your Head on my shoulder**_

—¿Cómo has estado?

La chica no le respondió, y Minho no esperó que lo hiciera.

Era casi irreal de que, después del infierno que habían vivido (incluyendo la muerte de casi todos los Shanks que consideraba sus amigos y la carrera en la que los masacraron) estuviera en la sala de estar de un berg tranquilamente descansando, como si aquella fuera una tarde de tantas.

No es que no lo agradeciera, pero era un poco difícil no sentirse resentido cuando eran las mismas personas quienes lo habían puesto en esa situación. Y no dudaba (oh cielos que no) que en cualquier momento volvieran a intentar aniquilarlos.

Se vio obligado a compartir uno de los feos sofás grises (que para nada resaltaban la comodidad del lugar) con una chica del grupo B. Aunque un poco desidioso, el cansancio fue mucho más grande que su timidez y se recostó con lo poco que le quedaba de energía en su cuerpo, sintiéndose incómodo al instante. Ya no tenía razón para desconfiar de ellas, las pruebas habían "terminado" y lo único que les quedaba era descansar, pero sin duda no podía evitar no sentir curiosidad de tener a una chica tan de cerca.

Ella tenía su mentón recostado sobre su mano derecha y los ojos se le cerraban. Minho estaba tan cansado que la opción de socializar fue descartada inmediatamente, y en un segundo podría comenzar a roncar, sinembargo tenerla ahí le hizo pensar varias cosas; ¿Cómo habían hecho para sobrevivir tantas? ¿tenían trabajos? ¿corredoras? ¿cómo hacían para que su cabello se mantuviera limpio tanto tiempo?

Minho extendió un brazo detrás del sofá por comodidad (no es que quisiera estar más cerca –y si lo hacía, no lo tenía en cuenta-), mientras la mano de la chica se doblaba por el peso de su barbilla.

Jamás dudó que fueran lindas, incluso tratando de sobrevivir lograba resaltar su belleza natural, dejando afuera lo verdaderamente importante. De cerca era todo multiplicado a décima potencia; cuerpo pequeño en comparación, el cabello atado en una trenza y el rostro sucio por la tierra, pero su tranquilidad era tal que le traía un nudo al pecho deseando poder tocar su mejilla.

Su compañera respiró hondo y exhaló, tan pacífica que nadie sospecharía los terribles momentos que pasaron. ¿Serían las marcas en sus manos viejas cicatrices de guerra? Minho miró las suyas, grandes y callosas.

—qué día, ¿No?

La chica no respondió.

—Cuando planeamos salir del área nunca nos dijeron que sería tan endemoniadamente difícil sobrevivir, ahora extraño los días cuando sólo debía correr y dibujar mapas. ¿Ustedes también tenían corredores?—la chica removió su cabeza, casi pareciendo un "Si"— apuesto que eras una de ellas. ¿También lo extrañas?

El sonido del berg en movimiento y los ronquidos ajenos lo acompañaron.

—No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?—la mejilla de la chica se resbalaba, provocando que su boca se abriera — Me gusta, seguramente tiene una encantadora personalidad.

— _¿uhm…?_

Por primera vez, la chica respondió. Se incorporó, enderezando su espalda como un gato recién levantado y estiró los brazos hacía arriba. Minho se congeló, mientras la chica le dirigía la mirada después de un largo tiempo.

Era incluso más linda despierta (si aquello era posible) con los ojos cansados, el polvo y el cabello hecho un desastre, haciendo que su estómago se retorciera. Quiso colocarse en una postura confiada, pero su compañera volvió a cerrar sus ojos, y así como se había levantado, el sueño regresó a ella apoyándose en el hombro del corredor. Minho contuvo la respiración, llevándose la sorpresa de que a pesar de parecer sucia, la chica olía a canela y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era sencillamente abrumador. Su cabeza y las pulsaciones de su corazón estaban en las nubes.

Discretamente dirigió su vista a ambos lados, buscando algún testigo de la escena. Aunque nadie les había notado, sintió que la chica se aferraba a el con un poco más de fuerza y su corazón se estrujó.

Deslizó el brazo que tenía sobre los hombros de la chica y la rodeó, atrayéndola finalmente hacia él con firmeza. No es que estuviera aprovechando la situación, pero indudablemente había algo mágico en abrazar a una chica y empujarla no le parecía lo más caballeroso. Su respiración rítmica lo atrapó, y el calor lo reconfortó, como si hacía años deseara ese momento y anhelara que jamás terminase.

Agradeció por los pequeños momento como aquel, en los que el único problema era no saber cómo acercarse a una chica. Tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía sentir que las cosas no estaban tan jodidas como aparentaban.

Ante ese pensamiento se durmió, tan profundo como una roca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Deberíamos despertarlos, Newt?

—No creo, dejémoslo disfrutar el momento.

—Miertero Minho, siempre tiene suerte.

Newt no pudo darle más razón a sartén. Cuando pensó que nunca volvería a reírse alguna vez, la imagen de Minho completamente desparramado en el sillón roncando como un oso lo despertó de sus no tan dulces sueños, y aunque no era la mejor manera de decir buenos días, le pareció completamente tonto y normal. Los demás se quejaban.

—¡Que alguien lo calle!

Sonrió, el Shank no solo estaba más cómodo que él, traía una chica igual de noqueada por el sueño sobre su pecho, abrazados cual joven pareja de enamorados casi pareciendo un cuadro normal. Los dos sonreían, ignorantes del ruido que causaban.

—¿Quieres que te abrace para que puedas dormir bien, Newt?

—Ni hablar.

Cerró los ojos y durmió.

* * *

Lo re escribí por que sentí que debía.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. What the world needs

_**What the world needs now is love**_

Despertaste con un dolor de cabeza increíble.

Parecía que el mundo se movía a tus pies, y el sonido del berg en movimiento te causaba vértigo. Las personas alrededor tuyo estaba bajo un manto invisible de sueño, puesto que tus amigas estaba completamente noqueadas por el cansancio sobre el suelo al igual que el grupo de los chicos.

Chicos…hacía tanto que no pensabas en ellos.

La vida en el claro se había vuelto muy tranquila estando con las chicas igual que una familia muy grande, en dónde habías pasado tus mejores momentos; desde que te sacaron de aquella caja en donde todas llegaban, cuanto encontraste tu lugar junto al grupo médico y por fin conseguiste con quién almorzar. Ellas te vieron reír, llorar y sufrir añorando la esperanza de salir. Ellas eran tu familia.

Y Casi salieron todas con vida.

A pesar de los problemas, las instrucciones de matar a un chico que no conocían (y que no estaban dispuestas a seguir), esa chica tan agresiva llamada Teresa y la confrontación que tuvieron con ambos grupos, las cosas no habían salido tan mal…

Derrotada y llena de suciedad, te rendiste en uno de los sillones con tal rapidez que te sorprendiste al tener tan poca fuerza en el cuerpo. Tus músculos gritaron cansancio y sin ninguna atadura más a ese mundo, decidiste entregarte al sueño como fiel seguidora para olvidarte de una vez por todas de esa pesadilla que llamabas vida.

Todo iba bien hasta ese momento, cuando te diste cuenta que estabas mucho más cómoda que en el comienzo.

Los brazos del chico que te sostenía eran fuertes y marcados; casi quisiste gritar al momento en que tu cuerpo registró el peso y calor ajeno, pero no parecía querer hacerte daño. Te mantenía junto a él y tú lo abrazabas por la cintura, dejándote de almohada su fuerte pecho donde ya habías dejado una marca de saliva.

Lo miraste bien, era interesante y abrumadoramente arrebatador ver a un chico de cerca, más aún cuando era un muy guapo; Su rostro era severo y anguloso, mucho más tosco que el cualquier chica que hubiera visto, pues tenía los pómulos marcados así como su quijada y nariz; Las cejas eran gruesas y sus labios perfectos.

¿Cómo habías terminado así?

Sentiste nervios al instante, ¿Cómo, entre todas las cosas casi letales que sucedieron, jamás experimentaste esa ansiedad? Era un nudo en el estómago que te empujaba hacía abajo, pero no era doloroso.

Sonreíste ante tu propio descubrimiento.

No sabías qué hacer en casos como éstos, ni siquiera sabías cómo hablar con un chico, y aquello te hacía sentir ese revoloteo en el estómago que nunca sentiste en el Claro. Era tan mundano, pero muy especial al mismo tiempo.

Al parecer, nadie los notó, puesto que el mundo continuaba en silencio y el sueño reinaba en el berg. Te sentiste dichosa de poder tenerlo a tu lado, aunque fuera un completo extraño el cual pudo haber muerto horas atrás, pero sabías que compartían esa horrible experiencia del cautiverio y al final, eran simplemente adolescentes.

Lo abrazaste de nuevo apretándolo fuertemente a tu costado, le besas te la mejilla y volviste a conciliar el sueño.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¡ _La segunda parte que hace mil años quería escribir!_

 _muchas gracias por leer, y muchos besos._


End file.
